


Assessment

by BrokenIto



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hank, Cheesy, Comedy, Hank wondering WTF is wrong with his life, M/M, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: 康纳终于有屌了，他想知道汉克怎么看。(康汉向)Connor gets his, eh, dick.And he inquires advice and assessment from lieutenant Anderson.





	1. Chapter 1

汉克·安德森觉得自己的生活变得越发“奇妙”。  
虽然他生长属于迷幻与摇滚的八十年代，但他依然认为哪怕当年自己的想象力也没有突发猛进到能猜测有朝一日他会和仿生人一起像斯科特和厄内斯特一样地研究男性生殖器官。  
而活动参与人康纳看起来无辜得就像五个月大的人类婴儿，虽然他身上哪一个部件看起来都不是五个月的平均尺寸。  
“操，我一定是喝多了。”汉克说。他妈的。  
康纳友好地提醒:“没有，副队长，你体内酒精含量远低于你的醉酒状态水平。”  
废话，这个小混蛋早就得寸进尺地把他的酒精储备摸得一清二楚。“那就是我在做梦。”汉克说：“操你。你听见了吗？”  
“允许我指出一点，这就是为什么——”  
“不，闭嘴，你根本不了解现在的状况——”汉克说。操他妈的我到底做错了什么要开始给仿生人叙述老子对他突然冒出来的屌怎么看了？！“——操你。”  
仿生人闭上嘴后退了一步。他光裸着身体，维持着自然的待机式站姿，皮肤纹路和上面的痣和毛发都十分拟真——一样真实的还有随他动作微微晃动的前天还不在那里的屌。  
汉克在内心肯定了模控生命的设计师不仅仅工作上十分操蛋，他们还是一群变态。天知道他有多少年没有认真看过另一个男人的屌了（刻意将特写镜头推满屏幕的色情影片那是另一回事），他上一回和别人发生性行为时他的六块腹肌还剩两块呢。哪怕它们全员已经被横空出世的啤酒肚打包塞进后备箱绑架了这么多年，他对曾经镜子里的自己也还记得一清二楚。  
“如果这让你感到不舒服的话，我很理解，毕竟人类社会里裸露出下身器官触犯了道德规则。“  
“天（啦）啊（噜），你居然还知道有这么回事。“汉克说。  
“但是按照物品分类而言，单独陈列的仿生人性别器官其实仅属于成人用品，如果你非常介意的话我可以褪下上面的仿真皮肤。“  
“不！别！我不想看！“汉克吼道。  
康纳眨眼：“好的。“  
我恨高科技。汉克心想。他们抢走你的工作，剥夺你的人生体验，分裂你残存的友谊，然后还要让你睁大眼睛地观察他们用来摧毁你人生希望的冷冰冰的屌。  
他抹了把脸，抹完之后又看了看康纳。  
康纳还在，康纳的屌也还在。  
汉克叹了口气。  
“好吧，如果你一定要给你意见的话，“他说：”我需要先喝一杯。“  
仿生人侧头看着他，蓝色指示灯闪烁几下：“好吧。“他迈开步子走向了客厅。  
汉克坐回床上，盯着康纳叠好放在椅子上的制服发愣。仿生人革命成功后，他算是半推半就地收养了自己的同事。出乎预料，对方一开始并没有强行整理他的房间，甚至在用过所有他的物品都会精确地把它还原到跟使用之前一样乱，但在他们之间关系开始跨越友好又往上走几个等级之后……  
汉克甚至没办法认真反感起他的同居伴侣来；和谈判专家发生关系总是要付出惨痛代价的。  
（“哦，你家看起来规整了好多。”胸牌是Michael的快递仿生人愉快地说。而安德森副队长正在手嘴并用地开着信封：“对啊因为我的私人空间和生命都他妈被人用强力吸尘器吸走了——”）  
康纳带着酒瓶和一个威士忌杯回来了。  
“一杯？”他友好地问。


	2. Chapter 2

汉克点头，“嗯”了一声。  
康纳垂下眼，动作精准地给他满上四分之三杯黑羊，然后汉克略过那支子弹杯，从他手里拿过瓶子仰头就闷了一大口。  
仿生人的指示灯闪烁着转黄了。  
汉克放下瓶子，在咽下酒精的那一刻已经开始感到内疚。这一口估计让不少胡萝卜和西兰花的牺牲变得毫无意义，顺便还消磨了他之前相当不情愿的努力。但是当他把视线移到仿生人身上的时候，他觉得自己还是过于清醒了。  
汉克把瓶子递出去，康纳想了想，坐到了他身旁。  
“汉克？”他说，微开双腿，把赤裸的膝盖抵在人类的腿侧。  
他看起来光洁无暇。汉克·安德森低头望着康纳的大腿，白皙的外侧上有一颗针尖大小的红痣。然后他顺着腿部的肌肉线条往内侧看去，然后突然察觉到康纳的下腹看起来也不太一样。  
什么样的工程师会负责给仿生人设计修整过的下体毛发啊？  
“你还没有回答我的问题。”康纳说。  
你自找的，汉克，中年人自暴自弃地数落自己，报应啊，报应就是沦落到年过半百还得尝试越过设置智能手机直接挑战与尖端科技发展刻骨铭心的办公室恋情。  
他吸了口气，让自己的语气听起来平静一点，就像康纳平时念工作报告时那样：“……挺正常的。”  
“正常？”他的小男友追问了一句。  
“这个你指望我还能怎么解释？”它看上去是个屌，动起来也像个屌，所以当然就是根屌啊。  
“嗯……”康纳眨了眨眼，靠近时一只手摸上了副队长短裤外的大腿：“但是我希望能知道你的想法。我在安装过程中已经查阅了相关资料，但由于版权问题，市面上可供参考的影像制品都建立在美化和筛选原始数据的基础上，不能作为确切的参考标准。”  
汉克不想跟康纳强调不可能有一家成人影片公司针对五十三岁成年男子客户特地制作一款安卓与人的GV来庆祝他的跨种族出柜生涯以供后世参阅。  
“——我希望你能接受……我。”他的安卓说，声音柔和又带点干涩，表情诚恳，眼睛里有融化的焦糖，手还在轻轻抚摸他的大腿内侧。  
“……” 汉克望着他，心里思索这小子是怎么知道他这个样子很有诱惑力的？  
“如果你觉得上一个阶段更舒适的话，我可以回去重置初始设定。”康纳说。  
西部硬汉警长汉克·安德森扔掉他的左轮，提起拳头走向对手。  
“你这个——操他妈的小混账。”他伸手揽过他的男朋友，搓了一把对方棕色的头发，感受到他很是高兴地顺势靠过来接着和他一起仰面倒在床上。康纳就像是他的第二条电子狗那样把脸凑到他手上，呵呵笑着，透过乱成一团的额发愉快地望着他。  
“我很高兴，汉克。”他说。


	3. Chapter 3

汉克伸手把他往上拉了一点，仿生人放松地在他身旁坐了起来。

“我现在有许可了吗？“他问。

“你知道你不是每次都非得过问我才行吧？”汉克转过头看他。

“但是在人类社交文化里，性行为许可是很重要的。”康纳把胳膊肘放在自己盘起的双腿上，低下头注视对方。“我希望你也想……帮助我测试这项新功能。”

“小子，听好了，还轮不到你给我上这堂课，”汉克朝他举起一根食指：“没有人，没有人能够强迫我去做任何一件事情。”

康纳回想了一下他们这几周的同居生活，决定把汉克痛苦地把脸埋在枕头里嚎叫着：“你他妈疯了吗现在是早晨七点啊！”的记忆连同：“嗯，嗯，对，杰佛利，柏金斯是我揍的，暴打那个傻逼太解气了，你得承认。”的影像一起归档。

“那么……我可以开始吗？”康纳问。

“你觉得自己准备好了就行。”汉克说。

“你呢？汉克？”

“生活唯一教会我的就是人他妈这辈子就没有准备好的时候。”汉克说：“你打算怎么做？”

康纳看向浴室：“那我们先从清理开始吧？我已经知道具体的操作方法了。”

汉克坐起身，看了看浴室门，又回头望他一眼：“操。”

康纳带着疑问的表情侧过头。

“从来没有想过这个。”他说，面部表情上呈现出遭受压力的表现：“你他妈最好是认真的。”

“我是。”康纳确认。

\--

进程……很复杂。

在搞明白这一套到底该怎么办之后，康纳就被汉克不分由说地推出了浴室门外。仿生人在原地站了两分钟，之后翻开自己的制服口袋，随着浴室里的水声来回抛接硬币。

“如果你需要我帮助的话，我就在外面。”康纳隔着门说。

浴室门下渗出的白色灯光随着人影变换着明暗。

汉克的声音有点费力：“难道你……打算光着身子跑上街吗？”

“……呃，不。”

汉克在水幕后发出了模糊且带着嘲讽意味的笑声：“哈哈。”

康纳在脑海里推算着大致需要的时间，确定时长后他选择先把房间里的酒撤走。相扑把它的脑袋枕在叠在一起的两只前爪上，鼻尖前放着一颗新买的球，在看到他回来时立刻抬起了脖子。

 

“呆在这里。”康纳把瓶子收进酒柜时说。

“汪。”

“好狗狗。”

\--

汉克出来了。纠结两次，他还是放弃了穿上衣服的念头，只拿了毛巾擦拭头发，像条淋了雨的长毛犬，脸上带着一副视死如归的神情。

康纳站在原位，左手弹了今天晚上的最后一次硬币。

看着仿生人把硬币仔细地收回到椅子上的制服口袋里，再朝他稳步走来的样子，汉克·安德森第一次觉得做爱和戒酒很有共同之处：还没开始就觉得自己八成撑不下来了。

他坐到床边，看着朝他弯身的仿生人，在心里感受五味陈杂甚至开始产生奇怪的胡思乱想，譬如希望这个小子没有在网上查资料时一脚踏进BDSM系的分类里给他自己加个放电功能之类的，可是让他陪自己不到半岁的男朋友一起挑黄片的话，（“哦，作为警用型号，我也很理解性在应用上是怎么一回事，”康纳平淡地说：“毕竟性犯罪也是人类社会自古以来存在的问题。”旁边盖文·里德的表情看起来就像听见康纳当众宣布他刚刚破处了一样。）这性教育在他们俩手活和口活都经历过了之后好像太迟了点；拿警用型（还是RK800）当性伴侣的就他所知目前全国上下独他一个，接着年过五旬的安德森发现他的男朋友居然选择了先给他吹头发。

这算是哪一门前戏啊，汉克想，但是他还挺喜欢的。

仿生人的手指擦过他的头皮和耳朵，汉克察觉到他打开了模拟体温的系统。

康纳是个……温和的生物，他想，不是说他不够坚决或者粗粝。这样很好。

“喀。”

仿生人把吹风机的按钮推回关闭状态，拿走了他身上的毛巾。接着他低下脸来亲吻汉克。

他们亲了一会，汉克猜想这大概是要开始的地方了，然后安卓在停止接吻后却只是看着他。

哦，你知道吗，去他妈的许可。

“在我们开始之前，”汉克说，握住康纳的手：“把你的分析系统给我关了。”

康纳眨了眨眼，指示灯转为黄色。

“已关闭。”他说，随后将两只手按在了汉克的肩膀上。

康纳身上有种奇特的自信，汉克偶尔会发现这种特质很吸引人。虽然大部分安卓生来就有与人为善的良好品质，在各自相关领域里的行为自然得就像鸟类展翅，但他们不会让人想到……

汉克一时想不出接下来的词，大概是因为康纳和他一起回到了床上。

……硬币恼人的碰撞声。

安卓又开始吻他了，这一次他缓慢地增加了些许压力。康纳的唾液无色无味，但汉克隐约能尝到淡淡的钢铁气息，算是某种无形的兴致杀手。他能感觉到那条舌头试探性地擦过他的下唇，在他修剪过的胡须间寻找入口。两张嘴之间冒出了一声呜咽，多半是属于他自己的，因为……

“你他妈是不是看错片了……”他说。

安卓舔过他的嘴角，用鼻梁蹭了他的下颚和白色胡须，另一只手停留在他胸部的脂肪团上。

“没有。”康纳抬起头，不带疑虑地回答。

汉克低头看了安卓按在自己胸口还开始揉捏的手，挑起一边眉毛：“……”

“而且由于你让我刚刚把读取功能暂时关闭了，我现在只能自由行动了。”仿生人说，手上的动作倒是没停，十分坦荡。

揉胸对象：汉克·安德森，须发兼白，多处纹身，身高将近两米，体重零点一吨。

这份剧本如同当年他看得兴奋不已的高中题材黄片：校队四分卫和拉拉队长在比赛胜利后不分由说地在洗手间里搞在了一起。区别是穿着长筒袜的拉拉队长角色明显不适合中年发福汉，哪怕他们都（曾经）长了一头卷曲的金发。

“……我他妈都不知道应该为自己的身材感到丢脸还是还是感叹你比我想的还有问题。”汉克低声说。

“你不需要感到丢脸……”康纳的手指从下至上地来回摩擦他的乳头：“你的情况有在好转，不过这个过程很慢。”

汉克嘶了一声：“康纳，”

“汉克。”

“闭嘴吧。”

“……不？”

“耶稣他妈的基督阿。”汉克用一只手盖住上半脸。

“好吧。”康纳说，停下的手转去抚摸他腹部泛粉的柔软皮肤：“但是我觉得你应该知道我在喜欢你这件事情上一点问题也没有。”

汉克觉得他的皮肤在发烫。

“你还真是想到什么就说什么……”他说，试着调匀自己的气息，他都没办法靠下意识维持正常呼吸了。

“我们不是伴侣（partners）吗？”康纳问他，手指顺着蜷曲发灰的体毛向下，温和地在并不细腻的皮肤上留下温度。一度停下来的拇指在汉克腰上那圈软乎乎的脂肪上划了半个圈。

汉克呛了一下，决定不再坐以待毙：“你最开始理解的意思是这个？模控生命的字典找城区词典（Urban Dictionary）装的？”

“不，我只是对词语的正式和俚语用法都有所了解。”

安卓朝他相当含蓄地笑了笑，任他伸出手把自己拉低，可惜这个表情里的纯良意味完全被他们正在进行的床上运动抵消了：“虽然俚语用法多数是在和你工作之后才学到的，副队长。”

许多年后，汉克·安德森依然会想起他在吉米酒吧喝着小酒看着球赛却遭人打断的愤怒情绪，还有以：“你知道你的指示应该塞到哪里去吗？”开头的成人语言线下情景应用课程。

康纳摸起来没有他看上去的那么好，不过依然比汉克的想像更称手。他试着咬了年轻人的肩颈交界处，那块皮肤顺从且富有弹性地向下凹陷，泛起一点属于人类的红色。人造纤维组成的血管轻轻地在他耳边跃动；康纳的喉结向下滑。

安卓低下眼睛，感觉到汉克半勃的阴茎抵在自己的腹部。

他试着在向上爬行时蹭着对方的下体移动，耳边捕捉到了人类吸气的声音。

康纳打开离他们最近的那个抽屉。

水性润滑剂，无色，无味，三百六十毫升（左右）/五百毫升。

水在瓶中发出液体振荡的闷响，汉克低下眼来。

“紧张吗？”康纳问。

好吧，汉克，你只是……在准备做爱，你在他出生之前做这事都他妈好多次了（虽然不是这种方式），当然不会有什么东西被改变——至于樱桃炸弹那种不存在的玩意，炸了就炸了吧。

“不。“汉克说。

康纳看着他。

“不。“汉克说，更坚定了点。

康纳把瓶子放在手边，俯在了他身上。

“如果你想停下的话，汉克……”他说。

“你以为自己是什么？”汉克说，语气里不耐烦的成分超过了质问。他的神情逐渐缓和下来：“……我没事，康（Con），我他妈还没老到要担心自己没开始就死在床上的那个地步。”

康纳的两只手握住了他的一只小臂，像是探测记忆一样地上下摩挲了一会儿。

“我还在学……”他说：“我不确定我是否会伤到你。”

“就……做你该做的。”汉克说，当下这情况对他而言真是天真又尴尬得过分了：“你会知道的。”他的脑海里还有个微小的声音祈祷这傻瓜安卓的脑子真有他自认为的那么好使。

康纳拧开瓶盖，把透明微稠的液体并在右手指间捻动着，汉克盯着他手指的动作，水声和质感在他的思绪里引出一串联想，让他突然感到有微弱的颤栗带着热量悄悄窜过腹部。

操，他是在给润滑剂加温，汉克在康纳的手指游弋到下体时惊觉。仿生人记得他在这方面的喜好和敏感部位，微热的手指裹着液体从上向下十分贴合地套弄了几次，拇指在顶端湿漉漉地绕圈，然后向下到发灰的毛发里拨弄囊袋。汉克屏息，随后他的安卓并起食指和中指，在入口的皱褶和根部之间的软肉上来回滑动，直到被接触的人类皮肤都覆盖上一层发亮湿润的红色，在康纳的目光下变得粘腻而柔软。

康纳抬起眼看他，额角上的光圈转为黄色，然后他低头将汉克的阴茎完全含入。

汉克·安德森仰靠在床头发出呻吟；他已经硬得不行了，康纳的舌头依然在作乱，有些粗糙的舌面卷过顶端的小孔，刮过他的柱身，而那只手也在伺机按压着他的肛口：一根手指（他想是一根，肯定没错）已经进入了他的身体，抽出时他甚至能感觉到自己是怎么紧密地吸附在那根食指周围的，他的身体比他自己的想法还更渴望这个。

康纳从他的阴茎上离开，用手背擦着自己嘴边的仿生唾液。

“放松些，汉克……”他往自己手上又加了些润滑，手指再度伸入时亲吻了对方腹部上堆积的柔软脂肪。汉克把手指放在了他头发里，安卓停了一秒，接着继续起了准备工作。

这张床单大概会被彻底毁掉，汉克想，他的腿间湿成一片，仿生人的唾液和润滑剂功不可没，他自己的阴茎也在向外滴出前液，康纳的手指还在试图往他的身体里抹进更多的……

“啊，”他的身体朝里缩紧：“啊……”

两根（现在是两根）手指交叉着来回摸索，动作很轻，康纳转了下手腕，液体和腔壁发出摩擦声。

“我想这里就是你的前列腺……”他低声说，验证着自己的猜测，在汉克再次被抚弄着发出咕哝声时确定了：“对。”

“你……真的应该去练练该怎么在床上说话……”汉克在被按揉敏感点时闭上眼，身体逐渐放松；这感觉比他预测的好。

“我想我会知道的……”康纳说：“副队长。”

这小混账他妈就是故意的，汉克在心里骂了一句，然后康纳往他的身体里加入了第三根手指——当然了，为什么不呢？


	4. Chapter 4

窗外开始下雨，百叶窗缝隙里粉蓝色的灯幕变得更加模糊。

雨声逐渐变大。

康纳观察着汉克，眉骨前的棕发随着他的模拟呼吸上下轻颤，而他的手指缓慢地在对方身体里搅动。汉克的大腿向内不规律地抽搐，仿佛想从他的触碰下逃脱。他眨眼，另一只手顺着线条抚摸起人类的大腿和生殖器根部，和抽插同样缓慢的套弄动作温柔而情色。

汉克伸出一只手盖在他自己脸上。康纳埋在对方身体里的指间感应器受到了一股新的压力，三根手指顺着腔壁吞下的力度卡在了指根。他试着向外抽出时感觉到人类的腰背随着他的手指动作，仿生人胸腔下的蓝色核心突然运转得更快了。

当康纳再度爬上来与他面对面时，汉克用那只盖在脸上的手搂住了他。

他想要他，康纳看着汉克，靠记忆辨识对方脸上的神情，录下那些被汗贴在脸边的白发。

“汉克。”他贴着对方的面孔说，将自己推进对方的身体里。

老警探望着他张嘴，没来得及说话，仅从喉咙里发出一个气音：安卓在他的肠道里试探着开始抽插。新的感受顺着电路席卷进他的感官中枢，包围了他的思维网络，他不假思索地被推动着低下头去，不再有预演建模的轨道预估；他亲吻他的人类，用嘴唇，用牙齿，用舌尖，像是找到了契合一切的钥匙。

安德森对他的搂抱在无声的交流里由攀附逐渐变成了捶打：“——你是想让我死吧？”

安卓松开了他，脸上还带着笑容：“抱歉。”

于是见状的老警探抓着他又结结实实地亲了一次。

他喘着气继续与安卓纠缠。康纳学着在抽插的同时咬了汉克覆盖着胡茬的喉咙，副队长的手向上抓住了他的后颈，用的手劲比平时大，粗鲁又亲热地揉着安卓的皮肤和脑后的头发，阴茎直挺挺地在对方平坦的腹部磨蹭着留下湿漉漉的痕迹。

“……汉克！”康纳低声说着撞进他身体深处，额角的黄灯急速闪烁。

操，操。汉克·安德森向下扭动自己的身体，狼狈又坚决地寻找着让他战栗的快感。康纳的手握住了他一侧的膝窝将他折起，拉开的半边身体动弹不得却又在迎合。湿润的肉体碰撞声和雨声混杂在一起，他弓起腰部向上渴求得到再多一点摩擦。

“康……”他急促地呼吸着：“康纳——”

安卓舔吻着他的颈部，潮热的呼吸让他耳根发痒，年轻警探热情又粘腻地索取着他，任他四肢五感被过载的情欲烧成一片。

汉克看着他，咽下掺杂汗水的唾液，眼皮在升腾的快意里迅速眨动。康纳在他身体上的新发现让他的内里坍缩成了一团不断收张的混乱。

“我快……”他嗓音嘶哑，脑海几近空白。

安卓用来固定他腰侧的手移回了他的阴茎上。是的，是的，他需要这个，熟悉和陌生的感觉把他夹在中间，推挤着他，他试图抓住边沿，然后在握紧的那一刻被淹没。

康纳在看着他。

 

他手里的是床单。

汉克试着平复自己的呼吸，康纳松开了握住他膝盖的手，射出的仿生精液在他向后抽离时顺着皮肤向下滴落。

安卓的手指甚至又伸进了他已经受过一轮折磨的穴口，向外退出时带出了更多的液体。汉克动了动，高潮后的细小快感让他感到隐隐刺痛。

“够了，康纳……”他抗议，不想再多费口舌，连手指也不想移动。

安卓看了一会自己的手，在他身边躺下。

“……我只是好奇……”他说。

“你要是敢把那个东西放进嘴里，”汉克看着他的脸说：“我就用肥皂洗你的嘴。”

“嗯……我不会的。”安卓说；他知道这些液体的组成，另外在分析系统关闭时这么做也不合理。

雨还在下。

汉克·安德森昏昏欲睡。

“……我能再问一次那个问题吗？”康纳抬起眼说。

汉克叹了一口气：“对，你的狗屁评估……”

他伸手揽过他的安卓：“全权许可。”

 

Fin


End file.
